Far Cry 3
Far Cry 3 is an open-world first-person shooter that was developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released on November 29, 2012 for Australia, November 30, 2012 for the Republic of Ireland and Europe, and December 2, 2012 for North America (December 4 in Canada) for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. It is the third main title in the Far Cry series, but is not a direct sequel to either Far Cry or Far Cry 2. Far Cry 3 is set on a tropical Asian-Pacific archipelago called the Rook Islands.[1] The game's protagonist is a young Irish-American man named Jason Brody who is trying to save his imprisoned friends and escape the hostile islands. The game also features a competitive multiplayer mode, a map designer for multiplayer, and for the first time in a Far Cry game, a 2–4 player cooperative campaign. Plot The game begins with Jason and his friends partying during their vacation on a then-unknown, presumably uninhabited island. As the frame zooms out, it is revealed as a video recording being shown to you (Jason) on a cell phone by Vaas Montenegro, the pirate leader of Rook Island who captured Jason and his brother Grant, planning to sell them as slaves to Hoyt, Vaas' employer. Grant and Jason manage to escape their cells with a phone and other supplies, such as Jason's camera. But just as they escape the camp, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck and kills him right in front of Jason. Jason narrowly escapes Vaas and his men, after being knocked unconscious and landing in water, he is awakened by Dennis Rogers chiselling a tattoo on his arm, and goes outside to the Amanaki Town. Jason is given money and told to purchase a gun, a 1911 pistol. After making his purchase, Jason is sent to reactivate a Radio Tower to gain a larger view of Rook Island, and then is told to go "Master the Jungle" by hunting boars and gathering plants. When he collects the desired plants as told to by Dennis, he crafts them into usable items, such as a loot rucksack. The phone he stole from a table while escaping then begins to ring, and a pirate then begins talking about how he has one of the female prisoners that were captured, and is taking them to a nearby outpost, all while thinking he is talking to the original owner. Jason realises his friend is in danger, so he, Dennis and some other Rakyat members go and liberate the outpost, to find that she is not there. Dennis then tells Jason that Dr. Alec Earnhardt has one of his friends that was captured, so he travelled over there to find out it was Daisy, who escaped the convoy Jason tried to intercept. During her escape however, she was cut by a poisonous plant, and needed medicine urgently. Dr. Earnhardt then sends Jason off to an underwater cave to get special mushrooms needed for the medicine. After receiving the strange affects of the mushrooms and later collecting them, Jason brings the them to Alec, who makes the medicine and gives it to Daisy, who is awake. He asks the Doctor if he can take his friends here when he finds them, and Earnhardt reluctantly agrees. Jason then begins his long journey to find his friends and leave the island. After searching for his friends, Jason is eventually captured by a pirate and is brought to an abandoned hotel with Liza Snow, his girlfriend, and Oliver Carswell, his friend. Vaas gives a brief and explosive speech to Jason about how he killed someone for his sister, Citra, before pouring gasoline all around and on Jason. Vaas then lights a match, tells Jason that it is beautiful to die for someone you love, and throws the match, igniting the gasoline, while taking away Oliver. However, Jason breaks free with Liza and they escape to a truck. Jason kills several pursuing pirates while a terrified Liza drives them to safety. Jason then brings Liza to a cave beneath Dr. Alec Earnhardt's house, where Daisy is also hiding from the pirates. Jason is then told by Dennis that if he wants the strength to defeat Vaas, he must come to Citra's temple in the jungle. Jason is then told by Citra that he must "Bring me what has been lost" and hands Jason a potion. Jason is encouraged by Dennis to drink the brew, which he does. The strange brew brings about a hallucination in which Jason falls from the sky onto an unknown island and follows a man in white to a small village. He enters a bar which suddenly turns into a temple under the sea. Jason walks across a rope bridge while watching scenes involving him and his friends. A man, actually Bambi "Buck" Hughes, groping at his groin area while standing over Keith Ramsay while saying "I'll take ya bloody if ya like, I like ma meat rare", and a scene showing Vaas pressing a gun to Jason's head while shouting "You are so close to the end, COME ON! END IT!." Missions There are several types of missions in Far Cry 3, similar to those of Far Cry 2. * Story Missions — These missions are to do with the storyline. They advance the player through the game. * Side Missions — The player can talk to locals and Rakyat members and help them with their problems, leading to some interesting rewards. * Path of the Hunter — These missions are unlocked by liberating Outposts. They ask you to hunt animals for their skin or avenge people they killed. Some animals can be used in crafting. * Supply Drop — These missions are also unlocked by liberating outposts. You must drive through markers on a quadbike or other vehicle to deliver medical supplies in the time provided. * Trial of the Rakyat — These survival-based missions are found on large red-coloured rocks. The trials force you to gun your way through waves of enemy troops within a time limit, with a fixed set of weapons. * Wanted Dead — In this mission you must find a pirate commander and kill him with either your machete or takedown. You can use any weapons to kill the remaining pirates. Co-op Far Cry 3 features a Co-Op story mode that takes place six months prior to the single-player campaign. It centers around four characters being scammed out of their money by pirates while working to redeem themselves on a cruise ship. Map Editor The map editor in Far Cry 3 is far more advanced than those of previous games, allowing players to place down AI and wildlife of any type, however AI, weapons and vehicles can only be used for personal use. Major Characters Protagonists * Jason Brody (alive/deceased) * Riley Brody (alive/deceased) * Citra Talugmai (alive/deceased) * Dr. Alec Earnhardt (deceased) * Grant Brody (deceased) * Sam Becker (deceased) * Dennis Rogers (alive) * Daisy Lee (alive/deceased) * Vincent Salas (deceased) * Oliver Carswell (alive/deceased) * Liza Snow (alive/deceased) Antagonists * Vaas Montenegro (deceased) * Hoyt Volker (deceased) * Bambi "Buck" Hughes (deceased) Factions * Pirates * Privateers * Rakyat Location The game is set on the Rook Islands, a tropical archipelago in the South Pacific. Animals The Rook Islands are filled with over 20 species of majestic and untamed animals, including Komodo dragons, sharks, tigers, leopards, pigs and more. The primary use for animals are their hides, which can be used for crafting. Plants Various types of plants can be found on the Rook Islands, serving the main purpose of crafting syringes to enhance player abilities. Vehicles There are a number of drivable vehicles in the game, including cars, buggies, boats, jet skis, and hang gliders. For a list of them, see here. Weapons Far Cry 3 includes 39 different weapons. Some weapons can be customized with paint and additions, such as an extended magazine. The player may equip up to four of these guns, all modelled after their real-life counterparts. The player will also stumble upon 'Signature Weapons', these being generally the best weapon obtainable for each category and are unlocked upon meeting certain requirements. For copyright reasons, the names of some weapons in Far Cry 3 were deliberately changed. Skills The game has many upgradable skills, which are unlocked by completing missions. These skills are categorized in three trees: * The Heron: Long-range takedowns and mobility. * The Shark: Assault takedowns and healing. * The Spider: Stealth takedowns and survival. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is composed by Brian Tyler, who has also worked on numerous Hollywood movies as well as games such as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Need for Speed: The Run. The soundtrack was released on December 4, 2012 via digital download. Far Cry 3 (Original Game Soundtrack) Tracklist :1. Far Cry 3 2. Heat 3. The Rakyat 4. Monsoon 5. Falling Into a Dream 6. Journey Into Madness 7. Rook Island 8. We Are Watching You 9. Treasure of Zhang He 10. Fever Dream 11. Call of the Wild 12. Bad Trip 13. Path of the Warrior 14. Lost Child 15. Broken Compass 16. The Giant's Head 17. Further (featuring Serena McKinney) Along with the composed soundtrack, Far Cry 3 also features licensed songs that appear in the game itself or the game's trailers, listed below. In-game *WAX — "Rosana" (During gameplay) * M.I.A. — "Paper Planes" (Played throughout the game's intro) * Skrillex & Damien Marley — "Make It Bun Dem" (Played throughout the mission "Kick the Hornet's Nest") * Die Antwoord — "I Fink You Freeky" (Played during drug-induced flashbacks of the club and at Vaas' compound) * Richard Wagner — "Ride of the Valkyries" (Played by Hoyt upon meeting Jason and as Riley and Jason escape on a helicopter) In Trailers * Noisia — "Machine Gun (16bit Remix)" ('Stranded' trailer) * The Glitch Mob — "How to Be Eaten by a Woman" ('Co-op' trailer) * The Jezabels — "Prisoner" ('Savages' trailer) * Losers — "Azan (Call to Prayer)" ('Story' trailer) * Scuba — Talk Torque (In-Game Co-op Trailer) Multiple other licensed songs can be heard when driving certain vehicles in the game. Trivia * The place where Jason kicks a coconut tree and catches the falling coconut in the introduction is in fact on the Rook Islands and can be visited at the coordinates (X:465.1 Y:793.5), approximately 270 metres east of the Welshore Wrecker's House outpost. Gallery Videos Far Cry 3 Outpost App Trailer|Outpost App Trailer Far Cry 3 IGN Survival Guide Episode 2 Skills|Survival Guide — Skills Far Cry 3 Weapons Trailer|Weapons Trailer Far Cry 3 Video Review|IGN Video Review Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo|Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer|Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer Far Cry 3 - Dr Earnhardt Trailer|Dr Earnhardt Trailer Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Introducing the Far Cry Experience|Introducing Far Cry Experience Far Cry 3 - Trailer - E3 2012|E3 2012 Trailer Far Cry 3 Revealed|Revealed Far Cry 3 Savages Trailer|Savages Trailer Screenshots FC Screenshot 6.jpg FC Screenshot 5.jpg FC Screenshot 4.jpg FC Screenshot 3.jpg FC Screenshot 2.jpg FC Screenshot 1.jpg 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg Farcry3 volker.png FarCry3vaas.jpg Far Cry 3-21.jpg Far Cry 3-20.jpg Far-Cry-3-Screenshot-Pirate-Outpost-570x321.jpg Far-Cry-3 im drowning!!!.jpg Far-Cry-3 im dying.jpg Driving awesome far cry 3.jpg Far-Cry-3-hangglider.jpg far_cry_3_2012_video_game-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 01-12-41-94.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 18-23-56-57.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-06-54-43.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-17-21-18.jpg farcry3_2560x1080mxrsc.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 04-18-09-44.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 21-33-36-75.png farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 04-00-23-01.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 19-00-52-25.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-07 04-38-17-50.jpg far-cry-3-vehicles-location-map-Guide4GameS.com-.jpg MLAA_farcry3 2012-12-01 12-16-21-61.jpg Screenshot0000_4.jpg Screenshot0001_2.jpg Screenshot0003.jpg Screenshot0005_4.jpg Screenshot0007_2.jpg Screenshot0013_3.jpg Screenshot0013_4.jpg Screenshot0017_3.jpg Screenshot0020_2.jpg Screenshot0041.jpg Screenshot0046.jpg Screenshot0058.jpg wallpaper-2324689.jpg FC3 - Spectator Mode (In-Game).jpg FC3 - Spectator Mode.jpg FC3 - Reset Outposts.jpg FC3 - Master Difficulty.jpg FC3 - Map Opinions.jpg FC3 - Map Improvements.jpg FC3 - Map Descriptions.jpg FC3 - HUD-UI Options.jpg External links * Gamewise Wiki * Far Cry 3 Category:Games